In current systems, the time between an insurance event and the response to the event, such as the dispatch of an adjustor to handle the event, or the initiation a claim, can be lengthy. In some cases, the user or owner of a property may be dealing with an emergency and may not have time to lookup contact information for an insurance provider in order to make contact with the insurance provider. In some cases, a user may be away from a property and not find out about an event until returning.
Therefore, improved systems and methods to address these and other shortcomings in the art are desired.